Alice4Narnia: The White Witch and Prince Caspian
by BlueFireWitch15
Summary: this is a continue to my previous two stories which originated from the SyFy movie Alice -- which is nothing like the real alice in wonderland -- this is a mix of the 2 narnia movies things are a little different than the movie though -- enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

Alice4-Narnia: The White Witch and Prince Caspian

Switching between Edmund's and Lucy's POV

Jordan and Ariel ended up getting married. They had four children together (a little different from the past two stories.) their oldest, Peter, had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, how they got a child with blond hair is a mystery to everyone. Their next oldest, Susan, had black hair and light green eyes. Then there was Edmund, he had dark brown hair and eyes. Finally there was Lucy, the youngest of the bunch, she had light brown hair and light blue eyes. They lived a little ways away from Wendy, Peter, and Hatter (remembered that Alice died from sickness).

"Okay, here are your train tickets, and I'll see you guys in a week okay?" Ariel smiled handing each child a ticket. "Behave for grandma, and if they ask to keep it down please do, remember Hatter isn't feeling well lately."

"Peter, make sure they stay out of trouble." Jordan patted him on the shoulder. "The train is starting to load, hurry along."

"Bye mom, dad." Susan smiled, giving each of them a quick hug. Lucy gave them each a longer hug. Peter and Edmund stood there, waiting to leave, Edmund looked as if he wished the week would be over already. They all loaded onto the train.

"Hi Grandma and grandpa," the four children said at once as they got off the train. Their grandparents were the only ones on the platform.

"Hello darlings, come on." Wendy smiled taking Susan's bag. Peter took Lucy's bag and put it in the trunk of their van. The rest of the bags were put in the trunk and they were on their way.

~Narnia~

"My lord, you have a son." A man with a beard walked up.

"Good, you know what to do." A man sat in the corner of the room, staring out the window.

A hand fell onto the young sleeping boy's mouth. The boy jumped, his eyes flashed open.

"Five more minutes." He brushed the hand away.

"You won't be looking at the stars tonight my prince." The old man who had woken the boy whispered. The boy slowly stood up from his bed. The old man pushed him into his closet, where there were stairs leading out of the room. The boy left his closet open a crack when he heard foot steps entering the room. Five guards come in holding bow guns. They all pointed at the bed, where curtains stood in the way of them realizing he was gone.

"Fire." One of them whispered. The boy didn't need to stay any longer. He and the man started down the stairs. into the drive way of a big house. It was raining when they got there.

"Run into the forest, Caspian, they won't dare follow you there." The man said as he handed the boy a horn. "Use this only at your greatest need." The boy climbed onto the horse and road off towards the forest.

goin

~London~

"Okay darlings, we're here." Wendy said as the car pulled

"You guys need to keep it down, grandma and I are g shopping, and Hatter doesn't feel well today." Grandpa Peter placed their bags inside the door.

They all sat on the couch, waiting for something to happen.

"Could we play hide and seek?" Lucy said out of the blue.

"But we're already having so much fun." Peter looked across the different faces in the room with his blue eyes.

"Come on Peter, please." Lucy got louder, then softer. "Pretty please?"

Peter let out a sigh, "One, two, three….." Everybody got up and wondered around the house. Susan hid in an empty chest. Lucy started running towards the curtains.

"I was here first." Edmund jumped in front of her. Lucy turned around and ran into an unlocked room. nothing was in the room except something big under a cloth. Lucy slowly made her way over to the object and pulled of the cloth. Under it was a wardrobe. She opened the door and started towards the back of it.

"98, 99….." Peter was almost done counting, Lucy's hand hit something sharp. She turned around to see a tree.

_**Sorry my first chapter is so short, I felt this was a good place to leave off.**_

_** Now obviously this Narnia is going to be different from the movies because there are going to be issues with the White Witch and the Telmarines **_

_** I hope you enjoy this story even though it isn't a real Disney fairy tale**_

_** Please review **_____


	2. sorry

_**You probably thought this was another chapter, but I'm sorry to say it's not**_

_**I would love to put up another chapter for you but I'm having problems right now.**_

_**I am in the midst of a block and I can't write anything right now**_

_**I know what you're thinking- 'but this is based off of a movie, she doesn't need to think too much about it.' **_

_**But I'm sorry to say that's not the case. I can't write the slightest thing because I need a little inspiration right now. **_

_**Don't worry though, once I get done with my most awesome-est book I'm reading, I should be back to normal with another chapter out**_

_**Again I'm sorry for the long wait, I will try to get my mojo back asap. **___


	3. sorry part 2

_**Hey every one, I'm sorry it's been taking so long for me to write this story. I'm just feeling it, I can't get into it like I have my other stories**_

_**I can't finish this story, well, if I can it's not going to be any time soon. I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't do it**_

_** I really wish I could finish the story but I guess I'm doing too many things at once, I'm not sure. But ASAP, I will try to continue this story. Again I'm sorry, I tried working on it all day yesterday.**_

_**Sorry **___


End file.
